warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Maanvissers fanfictions/Nachthemel's Taak
Hey! Dit is mijn eerste Warrior Cats fanfictie sinds jaren, dus het is even inkomen, maar ik hoop dat je het leuk gaat vinden! Het verhaal gaat over Nachthemel en enkele andere niet-Clankatten die na het hebben van vreemde dromen naar de oude territoria worden geleid. Tips zijn altijd welkom :D Proloog 'Ik heb je te pakken!' een donzige gele flits schoot over het grasveld en plofte neer op een zachte zwart-witte hoop. De zwart-witte hoop bewoog en hefte zijn kop op. 'Hey, doe eens een beetje-' hij was nog niet uitgesproken toen twee andere donsbolletjes hem ook als landingsplek gebruikten en de lucht uit zijn longen sloegen. 'Oef!' De hoop vacht lag een momentje stil en rolde toen op zijn zij, waardoor de drie kittens van hem afgleden. 'Wat heb ik jullie nou gezegd? Ome Vlekje is ook niet de jongste meer hoor, ik heb al genoeg gestoeid vroeger.' Vlekje ging rechtopzitten en schudde zijn vacht uit. De drie kits waren al snel van hun val hersteld en sprongen hem enthousiast voor de poten, hun vacht vol klitten door de morgendauw. Hun opgewekte humeur sprong over op de oudere kater, die een glimlach op zijn ronde snuit kreeg. Hij mocht de nieuwe kittens van de buurgezinnen, ze deden hem denken aan hemzelf in zijn jonge jaren. Hij was zelf ondertussen nu al meer dan honderd manen op deze aarde, en kon van geluk spreken dat hij nog gezonde botten had ondanks het ruwe gedrag van zijn buurkatten. Misschien juist daaróm wel. 'Dus, wat doen jullie zo vroeg op? Het is net pas licht!' miauwde hij vriendelijk. De kittens keken elkaar kort aan, waarna de zwart-witte poes het voortouw nam. 'We willen dat u verder gaat met uw verhaal, meneer Vlekje!' De rode kater sprong ook naar voren. 'Het was echt super cool!' Vlekje keek de drie kittens even verbaasd aan, en grinnikte toen. 'Zo, jullie vonden mn verhalen leuk, hé? Nou, ik weet niet of ik wel zin heb om verder te gaan...' De gouden poes zette ontstemd haar vacht op. 'Meneer Vlekjee! U had het beloofd!' piepte ze boos. De mollige kater barstte in lachen uit op het zien van die boze ronde donsbal. 'Hé hé, rustig maar, ik was toch al van plan verder te vertellen of jullie het nou leuk vonden of niet. Maar het vorige verhaal kan wachten tot later; er gebeurde genoeg terwijl dat zich afspeelde. Waar willen jullie het liefst over horen?' De kits dachten een poosje diep na. 'U zei dat leiders altijd leider werden nadat de vorige dood ging,' begon de zwart-witte poes toen. 'Maar wat als een van de leiders gevangen genomen werd of wegliep? Wat dan?' Vlekje bewoog kort zijn oor heen en weer, blij dat hij hier iets voor klaarhad. 'Goede vraag Iris, er zijn twee verhalen die hiermee te maken hebben. De een gaat over Nachtster en Brokkelster, -je weet wel, die ene schurk van vorige keer- en de ander over Tijgerklauw's vader. Die was eerder, dus laten we bij het begin beginnen. Vele manen geleden, niet ver hiervandaan...' De zon was op zijn weg terug naar de horizon, en de rust was teruggekeerd bij het tweebeen nest. Vlekje sprong van de schutting af en liep door het warme gras terug naar de achterdeur. Via het kattenluikje ruilde hij de door de avond roodgekleurde tuin in voor zijn donkere, koele huis. Hij likte aan het volle waterbakje wat zijn tweebenen voor hem hadden klaargezet en vervolgde toen zijn weg naar boven op de gestoffeerde trap. Daar nestelde hij zich op zijn kussen voor de balkondeur. Het felle avondlicht scheen naar binnen, en kleurde de oranje gordijnen vuurrood. Vlekje legde zijn kop neer op zijn poten. Hij wist wie hij zou tegenkomen in zijn dromen vannacht, het was de afgelopen dagen steeds hetzelfde. 'Opvolgen wat jullie van me vragen gaat verbazend genoeg best makkelijk.' miauwde hij terwijl hij zijn poten uitstrekte. Hij gaapte en ging liggen. 'Die kits zijn zo enthousiast dat ze me nog een keer een blauwe plek geven bij hun begroeting. Maar hey, alles om oude vrienden te helpen.' Hij sloot zijn ogen met een klein lachje op zijn snuit en krulde zijn staart om zijn lichaam. Langzaamaan gleed hij weg in een diepe slaap en werd het donker voor zijn geest. Toen verschenen er twee oranje verschijningen, die langzaamaan steeds scherper werden. Vlekje zat in het veld voor het bos in zijn vroegere staat, met de twee bekenden die hem vriendelijk aankeken voor hem. 'Hey Vuurster, hey Zandstorm.' miauwde hij, ditmaal in zijn onderbewuste. 'Welk verhaal hebben jullie vandaag voor me?' Hoofdstuk 1 'Kom op Roosklauw, we zullen die schurk Nachthemel wel een lesje leren!' 'Tuurlijk Straalster, verraders worden niet getolereerd.' De drie jonge katten stonden in het woekerende gras van de voortuin, en Katja en Daan kropen dreigend naar Iris toe. De zwart-witte poes aarzelde voor een moment en sprong toen schuin naar achteren tegen de betonmuur aan. Ze was bezig om zichzelf op te trekken aan haar klauwtjes, maar de rode kater lanceerde zich tegen haar aan en al snel tuimelden de drie nestgenoten door het onkruid. Losliggende blaadjes en stukken aarde vlogen door de lucht, en Iris had zich bijna weten te bevrijden toen het stoeiende hoopje tegen de betonmuur aan kletterde. Na een flinke worsteling hadden Katja en Daan hun hevig spartelende halfzus tegen de grond aan gedrukt. Iris ontblootte de nagels van haar achterklauwen en zette die tegen de huid van Katja aan. 'Auw, auw! Jemig Iris, kap daar nou eens mee!' De lichtrode poes sprong naar achteren en inspecteerde haar buikvacht voor krassen. Op het verlies van een paar vachtharen na had ze vrijwel geen schade geleden, maar ze sloeg toch geïrriteerd met haar staart tegen de grond. Daan zuchtte en liet Iris ook los, die met een norse blik tussen de paardebloemen neerplofte. 'Sorry hoor, maar dit is gewoon super oneerlijk! Waarom moet ik nu opeens de slechterik zijn? Dit klopt helemaal niet met ons verhaal! En, en- jullie gaan twee tegen een! Súper oneerlijk!' Iris snoof en kneedde de rulle aarde met haar poten terwijl ze Katja en Daan afwisselend boos aanstaarde. Wat stom! Normaal speelden ze altijd als één Clan, als een team, met een buurkat of een struik als de vijand. Dat was altijd veel leuker, vooral omdat zij vaak de commandant mocht zijn. Katja keek weg naar de grond, en Daan zuchtte opnieuw. 'Dat is nog geen reden om met uitgeschoven klauwen te gaan stoeien!' 'Dan moet je me ook maar niet met z'n tweeën tegen mij gaan!' 'Jij doet ook altijd veel te ruig bij het spelen.' 'Ja, maar jullie zijn ouder!' 'Wat een onzinreden!' 'Dat is niet-' 'Zeg, kan het wat kalmer aan?' De ruzie tussen de drie werd onderbroken door een bekende stem. Iris keek omhoog en zag Vlekje zitten op de schutting. De mollige kat staarde de drie vermoeid aan. 'Ik probeerde mijn middagdutje te doen maar dat gaat moeilijk als jullie zo schreeuwen.' Hij sprong van het houten bouwsel over op het muurtje. 'Zijn ze al terug, trouwens?' Katja, Iris en Daan keken elkaar met een plots bezorgde blik aan. De vijandigheid van hun eerdere conflict was op slag verdwenen. 'Nee, nog niet.' miauwde Iris. Haar oren gingen iets naar beneden en ze verschoof haar blik naar de grond voor haar. Ook Daan schuifelde met zijn poten op een nerveuze manier. 'Er is ook geen eten voor ons meer. Wel bij dat huis in de andere straat waar ze ons hadden afgeleverd, maar daar ruikt het eng.' Iris knikte instemmend. 'Ja, de tweebenen zijn aardig daar maar kunnen we niet leven. De buurkatten daar zijn heel gemeen.' Het was even stil, en Vlekje zuchtte. 'Tja, dat kan 'k me indenken.' Iris keek op van haar poten en begon de lucht te bestuderen om zo de opkomende bezorgde gedachten te negeren. Ze zag dat de wolken vaalgrijs gekleurd waren en probeerde in te schatten wanneer het zou gaan regenen, maar toch kon ze de zorgen niet buiten houden. Hun tweebenen waren nu al twee dagen weg, net als hun monster en het grootste deel van hun spullen. Niet alleen hun pelzen zoals toen ze een dagje weg waren, maar nu ook de bank en al het beddegoed. Ze wist niet wat er nu met hun drieën zou gebeuren. 'Komen ze ooit nog terug?' vroeg Katja aan Vlekje, en verwoordde daarmee de vraag die ze alle drie in hun kop hadden. De gevlekte kater schudde verontschuldigend mijn hoofd. 'Sorry, ik zou het niet weten. Meestal wel, maar je had gezegd dat die van jullie echt alles hadden meegenomen, toch? Dan kan het soms seizoenen lang duren, dan zijn ze op een grote jaagtocht.' Seizoenen lang! Dat zouden ze nooit uithouden, al helemaal niet bij het huis van die vreemde tweebenen. Iris voelde zich vermoeid, alsof zelfs haar snorharen zwaar waren. Ze keek de andere twee aan, die een even ontredderde blik in hun ogen hadden. Zouden ze toch naar dat andere huis moeten? Zouden ze dakloos worden? Zouden ze nog wel met z'n drieën bij elkaar blijven? Een plotse spetter op haar neusbrug deed Iris opschrikken uit haar gedachten, en ze keek op. Het bleke betonnen muurtje had donkergrijze stippen gekregen; het was begonnen met motregenen. Vlekje had het kennelijk ook opgemerkt en stond op. Hij waggelde richting het afdakje bij zijn huis, en wenkte met zijn staart naar de drie nestgenoten om hem te volgen. 'Jullie kunnen voor nu wel wat van mijn voer mee eten, ik snap dat je liever niet in die andere straat eet. En voor het geval het nodig is; jullie weten hoe je moet jagen, toch?' Iris knikte, en Daan en Katja liepen achter hem aan naar het afdakje. Nog even wierp Iris een blik op hun huis, wat zonder de rode stof van de bank voor het raam er wel heel leeg uitzag. Toen draaide ze zich om en trok ze een sprintje om als eerste bij de schuilplek te zijn. Categorie:Maanvissers fanfictions Categorie:Nachthemel's Taak